


We Might As Well Be Strangers

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M, Married Life, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: James stumbles on evidence of Lily's Slytherin connections, and Lily is none too pleased.





	We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).
> 
> Title: [Keane.](https://youtu.be/m-FGuWyv4zk)

Babies are bastards. Shitty, puke-y, drool-y, malicious little bastards. She loves Harry, but sometimes – like now, when he is fussing and refusing to go to sleep – Lily also just wants to twist his head off.

So when James confronts her over a scarf he found in her drawer, lime-green and silver, the timing’s not ideal. “Well yeah, it’s from Severus. What were you doing in my stuff?”

James’s eyes narrow. “From Snape? But we hate him.”

“He gave me it in second year, for fuck’s sake, and actually, the only one I hate right now is you. Fucking judgemental twat.”

 ***

He comes to find her on the back step later. Harry’s a warm weight in her lap, finally asleep – apparently what he needs to settle down is lots of hateful screaming, and wow, aren’t they _awesome_ at that. James hovers silently.

“I wanted to be in Slytherin so much. I’d cry myself to sleep over it. You don’t understand, you had the Marauders, but my best friend might as well have been on the moon. I hate Sorting, James. It damages so much.”

He drapes the lime-green scarf carefully around her. “Lily, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mock him again.”

“I won’t.”


End file.
